Life is no Fairytale
by Katie1995
Summary: Live Esme's last moments as she discovers how her future was more of a Shakespeare tragedy than it was a fairytale. Breathe and think with her before she decides to cease the pain that has forever seemed to haunt her.


**A/N – I do not own the characters in or **_**Twilight **_**in any way. All rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Life is no Fairytale.**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

Esme always grown up with the thought that her life would be a fairytale; she would grow up into a beautiful princess and she would marry a prince. They would have plenty of children and live happily ever after. But now, as she stood what seemed like two-hundred feet up, that thought, that seed of hope seemed to have been years ago. She was no longer that little girl who so eagerly wanted to be the princess; instead, she was the witch; bitter, oppressed and hollow.

That little girl had left Esme many years ago and now another person had appeared. This tired, worn woman had taken her place, and the little girl had taken her innocence with her so that there was none to be spared.

Esme had no idea who she was. And she definitely had no idea why she was still here, unfeeling and hurting. All she knew is that she had somewhere she needed to be. That somewhere was where her boy was. That somewhere was whatever lied after death.

The wind picked up and lightning lit up the horizon, giving her a brief glimpse of what her actions would lead her to. The ragged stone valley below seemed to beckon her, the sea just beyond where she stood calming her ever tormented mind. And although her mind told her she couldn't do it, her heart told her she could. The thunder echoed off the crevasses, answering her disorientated thoughts.

Taking a shaky step forwards, Esme staggered before catching herself. Her breathing became laboured and her hair was flailing wildly around her heart shaped face. She watched the sky with interest as another lightning bolt lit up the dismal world around her. An almost peaceful smile rested upon her lips, and she thought: _If the fall doesn't kill me, the lights will._

Knowing that she in fact, had no reason to stay tied to her mortal body, made the thought of impact even more appealing. Her mother did not believe in dualism, but she did. Her mind, body and soul were just trapped, damaged and trapped. The only way Esme could free them was to end her own life, and that was easier done than said. Finding condolences in the whispered rustling of the leaves, her mind settled once more.

She could do this.

Another step forwards and another rippling pain shooting through Esme's very core, she paused again, the first rain drops pelting down on her already tired body. Her lips were chapped and dry from the day before, her eyes abundant of tears.

What left did she have to cry for? Her miserable married life, or the fact that her God had taken the only thing worth living from away from her?

"I've tried," Esme whispered, her voice hoarse. "And it's not enough."

The wind drowned out her words, carrying them into the distance as well as every breath she took.

"There is no happy ending for me, no prince, and no fairytale. I am one person who has managed the most atrocious life, and now I admit, I'm giving up." She drew in a long calculated breath, lifting her chin up so that her head was tilted back and the clear raindrops fell peacefully onto her face, latching to her eyelashes and camouflaging her tears. Her toes were curled over the edge of the cliff face and her heart was beating ferociously in her chest.

"I am ready to give myself to you." Esme's voice was almost breaking as the ugly head of emotion decided to make its appearance. "Please, take me home."

Closing her eyes, Esme let herself fall forwards, her arms out by her side so that she resembled a bird soaring through the stormy night sky. And as she fell, no longer did she fear the inevitable.

**A/N – I know I've written about Esme's death, but I haven't written about her actually jumping from the cliff. **

**I know, me writing a Twilight fanfic in third person seems odd, but I started in first person and decided that although it worked, third person worked better.**

**I really hope you liked this one, and if you did, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
